The invention relates to a device for charging a charging capacitor, comprising a transformer fed by an a.c. source, and a rectifier.
By known devices of this art the a.c. source and the transformer must deliver the full charging energy in one step after each discharge of the charging capacitor. This is especially disadvantageous when the a.c. source is an oscillator fed from a low voltage d.c. source, and the energy of the charged charging capacitor is used to operate a flash bulb. When the device is used for charging an accumulator for complicated regulating means it is necessary to regulate the charging current for the accumulator.